A rib foot of an aircraft wing rib is described in WO 01/76943. The rib foot has a pair of flanges, each having a pair of guide holes which have been drilled in the final locations of the final assembly holes, used for securing the wing skin.
In the event of failure of the rib foot, the entire load-bearing rib foot is lost and all of the load is transferred to adjacent rib feet. This can result in excessive loads being transferred to adjacent rib feet which can compromise the structural integrity of the aircraft wing.